nfsfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Need for Speed: No Limits
Need for Speed: No Limits is the twenty-first title in the [ [ Need for Speed ( Series ) |''Need for Speed'' series ] ] , and is a free to download < ref > https://www.facebook.com/notes/need-for-speed-no-limits/frequently-asked-questions/1508946919369542 cơ động trò chơi phát triển bởi Firemonkeys ; studio đằng sau '' Real Tăng tốc 3 '' và các Electronic Arts thả cầm tay. Nó được tung ra trên Android và iOS vào ngày 30 tháng chín năm 2015 theo sau một phát hành từng phần trên Web vào đầu tháng hai 2015. Phát triển The title was initially revealed following a proposed leak sighted on Ken Block's Gymkhana 7 Ford Mustang Hoonicorn RTR < ref > http://jalopnik.com/ken-blocks-gymkhana-7-car-is-a-monstrous-845-hp-awd-196-1654509975< / ref >, và sau đó đã được xác nhận để là một tên sách đưa vào phát triển bởi Người phát ngôn EA. Vào ngày 5 tháng giêng năm 2015, EA thả xe moóc thợ chải gameplay trưng bày các đoạn phim ngắn của chhiều dài gameplay. Thợ chải đưa vào vài xe hơi mới và bộc lộ xác định vị trí của đặt hư cấu của trò chơi để là một thành phố gọi Blackridge, mặc dù môi trường không phải là một thế giới mở. Thợ chải cũng đặc điểm bài hát ''Castellated Đai ốc '' bằng XL Người nghiện ma tuý mà trước đây đặc điểm như một phần của '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : ProStreet '' nhạc nền vết cào nguyên bản của. Cuộc vận động '''Events ' Mỗi sự kiện được cho thấy dọc bản đồ chỉ đường trong mỗi giai đoạn. Hoàn thành sự kiện sẽ mở khoá sự kiện khác dọc bản đồ đường bộ với nó cuối cùng dẫn đến đối thủ chạy đua với tính cách cụ thể hoặc thành viên trong đoàn. Mỗi sự kiện có tỉ lệ đi cùng với hoặc dễ, trung bình hoặc chăm chỉ. Thách thức bất hợp pháp là sự kiện thưởng xuất hiện dọc bản đồ đường bộ giai đoạn. Thắng sự kiện này đưa ra khoản mục thưởng bất hợp pháp từ một trong ba thẻ thưởng. Vào sự kiện cần sử dụng một, hai hoặc ba 'Fuel ' điểm. Có nhiều loại sự kiện khác nhau; * ' Giờ Rush ' - Cross vạch đích ở vị trí thứ trước tiên. '' * ' Thử Time ' - Cross nhanh vạch đích hơn thời gian làm nổi bật mục tiêu. '' * 'Delivery ' - Cung cấp xe không có hại. Va chạm bất cứ thứ gì thêm hình phạt thời gian. * 'Team Trận chiến ' - chạy đua với thành viên trong đoàn đối thủ. '' * 'Hunter ' - Bắt đối thủ của bạn và thắng chúng trong việc vạch đích. * 'Nitro Vội vã ' - Cross vạch đích trước thời gian đã hết nhờ sự giúp đỡ của khu tính nợ nitro. '' * 'Blockade ' - thắng cuộc đua với cảnh sát nặng nề. * 'Airborne ' - Cross vạch đích đầu tiên với thêm giật mình. Loạt ''Car ' 100px|right Loạt xe là lựa chọn sự kiện bắt buộc cụ thể tập hợp các xe hơi, và không khoá vào cầu thủ đạt đến danh tiếng mức 5. Gameplay Danh hiệu cầm tay sẽ được tự do tải xuống với cầu thủ được đề xuất mua quyền lựa chọn cho cải tiến xe và thổi phồng cấp tiến triển khen thưởng. Fuel ' right|Fuel|x32px '''Fuel ' được dùng làm hệ thống năng lượng cầu thủ và cần phải có đối với khía cạnh khác nhau của trò chơi. Nhiên liệu bổ sung phải được mua sử dụng Vàng nếu hồ trống rỗng. Kim sẽ châm thêm thùng nhiên liệu của cầu thủ miễn phí, nhưng một lần mà thôi khi hồ trước tiên được xóa rỗng. Châm thêm thùng nhiên liệu chi phí 30 Vàng. * Vào sự kiện - 1-3 Nhiên liệu * Khởi động lại sự kiện thua - Nhiên liệu 1-3 'Currencies ' 'Cash ' right|In - Trận đấu Cash|32px Tiền mặt được kiếm được ở - trò chơi do hoàn thành sự kiện với lượng dựa trên kỹ năng tài xế của cầu thủ trong sự kiện. Nó có thể quen với bộ phận việc thực hiện, và thùng chợ đen. Nó được cho thấy như ký hiệu đồng đô la bên trong hình tròn. 'Blueprints ' right|32px Kế hoạch chi tiết được đạt được khi phần thưởng cho sự kiện cụ thể, từ trạm chất dỡ hàng hoá thùng, Cửa hàng Chặt hoặc mua từ chợ đen. 100px|right Thu thập nhất định số Kế hoạch chi tiết sẽ cho phép xe từ phòng trưng bày đến được xây dựng. Họ cũng có thể được dùng để nâng cấp cấp việc thực hiện của xe. Họ được cho thấy như quảng trường xanh dương gợi nhớ về kế hoạch chi tiết. 'Gold ' 100px|right right|Gold|32px Vàng được tặng thưởng ở - trò chơi trên đạt đến cấp danh tiếng cầu thủ mới, kết thúc chương Loạt Xe hơi nhất định, và thách thức hàng ngày. Nó có thể được dùng để mua châm thêm Nhiên liệu, thùng Phí bảo hiểm chợ đen, Thử Phím điều chỉnh Tất cả Chuyển Giao thông, lặp lại sự kiện, châm thêm vé Sự kiện Đặc biệt, và để búng thẻ tặng thưởng khác vào cuối sự kiện. Nó được cho thấy như gạch vàng hoặc chồng gạch vàng. 'Scraps ' 100px|right Thêm trong cập nhật 1.3.2,Phế liệu được kiếm được bằng cứu vật chất hoặc bộ phận trong kho hoặc bằng có được kế hoạch chi tiết dư thừa cho xe đã được tại ranking ngôi sao mức tối đa. Phế liệu có thể hoán đổi tại Cửa hàng chặt của Kelly cho bất cứ kế hoạch chi tiết xe hoặc bất kỳ bộ phận việc thực hiện. Tín dụng ''Tournament ' Tín dụng cuộc đấu là tiền tệ bỏ được tặng thưởng cho cạnh tranh trong Cuộc đấu trước khi họ được thay thế bằng Đối thủ Blackridge. Có thể là thường mua kế hoạch chi tiết từ Cửa hàng Cuộc đấu, và đã được cho thấy như cúp vàng. ' Điểm Visual ' right|32px Điểm hình ảnh là tiền tệ bỏ. Điểm hình ảnh được máy thu như là một phần thưởng cho hoàn thành sự kiện. Họ có thể được dùng để mua tùy chọn chuyên biệt hoá theo yêu cầu từ 'Modshop . Họ đã được cho thấy như ký hiệu lửa. right|100px Điểm hình ảnh bị loại ra trong ngày 10 tháng ba 2017 cập nhật. Cầu thủ Điểm Hình ảnh bất cứ đã rời đi đã được hoàn trả với ở - trò chơi tiền tệ và áo choàng. Cầu thủ cũng được phép giữ khoản mục customisation nào họ đã mua với Điểm Hình ảnh. Khen thưởng '''Cards ' Thắng sự kiện dẫn đến hoặc một hoặc ba 'cards '. Không sự kiện replayable cung cấp khen thưởng cụ thể cho thấy đến cầu thủ rồi hãy bắt đầu sự kiện, và được phát hiện khi gõ thẻ sau khi hoàn thành sự kiện. Sự kiện Replayable cho cầu thủ quyền lựa chọn của ba thẻ ngẫu nhiên từ hồ cho thấy trên màn hình chọn sự kiện < tham chiếu nhóm =" Ghi chú" > Một số sự kiện có khen thưởng unlisted bổ sung không cho thấy trên màn hình chọn sự kiện. Ví dụ: 14-2 ( Sa thải ) chỉ cho thấy Driveshafts tiền và, nhưng cũng có thể khen thưởng Cuộn dây từ tính. , và có thể bao gồm Kế hoạch chi tiết, Tiền mặt, Điểm Hình ảnh, Vật chất, và Bộ phận. Thẻ thứ hai có thể lật úp bằng chi xài 30 vàng, và thẻ thứ ba có thể lật úp bằng chi xài thêm 90 vàng. 'Reputation ' Giới thiệu với 1.1.5 cập nhật, chương trình VIP khen thưởng cầu thủ cho làm trong mua ứng dụng với điểm hướng về mức xếp thành tầng với tiền thù lao thêm độc quyền. Kiểm soát * Bò đực tơ được kiểm soát bằng cách gõ hoặc trái hay phải bên màn hình, bằng nghiêng thiết bị, hoặc qua sử dụng sự tương tự ảo trung thành với đánh mạnh bên trái của màn. * Nitơ được khởi động bởi đánh mạnh ngón tay qua màn hình từ đáy đến top. * * Nitơ sẽ phục hồi qua thực hiện kỹ năng lái khác nhau. * Sự đẩy răng được thực hiện bởi đánh mạnh xuống trên màn hình và bò đực tơ. * * Sự đẩy răng qua góc giúp chịu đựng được tốc độ và khoản mục của xe nitơ cùng với tiền mặt. Chợ đen 100px|right Thị trường ''Black ' là ở - trò chơi cửa hàng cho phép cầu thủ mua phụ tùng xe, kế hoạch chi tiết, hoặc vật chất cho hoặc ở - trò chơi tiền hoặc vàng. '' Cửa hàng 100px|right 'Store '' là ở - trò chơi cửa hàng cho phép cầu thủ mua vàng cho tiền thực sự. Với cầu thủ mua mỗi cũng nhận VIP . Cửa hàng cũng có cuộc vận động thỉnh thoảng nơi phụ tùng xe và kế hoạch chi tiết được bán với giá tiền thực sự. Bãi bốc hàng 100px|right 'Loading Bến tàu ' là ở - trò chơi cửa hàng cho phép cầu thủ mua 'Crates ' mà có thể chứa kế hoạch chi tiết, bộ phận hoặc vật chất. '' 'Crates ' 'Crates ' là vật chứa đựng có món đồ khác nhau có chất lượng. Món đồ sẵn trong 'crate ' phụ thuộc danh tiếng của cầu thủ trình độ. * Thùng Cổ điển - $5,000 hoặc 5 với 20,000 đô-la Mỹ ( 5 tự do sẵn hàng ngày, với 10 phút cooldown thiết bị bấm giờ giữa thùng. ) * Thùng Trội - 90 text - bottom|Gold hoặc 10 cho 900 text - bottom|Gold < tham chiếu nhóm =" Ghi chú" > làm phần thưởng để mua 10 gói, ít nhất một món đồ chắc chắn là hiếm hoặc chất lượng cao hơn. ( Một tự do sẵn hai ngày một lần. ) Ga - ra 100px|right 'Garage '' cho phép cầu thủ mở khoá xe hơi mới, và nâng cấp chúng qua bộ phận mới, vật chất, và kế hoạch chi tiết. Performance ''' Xe hơi gồm sáu bộ phận có thể nâng cấp : Động cơ, Turbo, Hộp số, Bánh xe, ECU, và Nitro. Bộ phận chứa ít nhất là hai vật chất rãnh có thể được dùng để cải thiện PR riêng của họ, và gia tăng stat xe ảnh hưởng bởi bộ phận. Một lần mỗi bộ phận đạt được tỉ lệ tối đa của nó, nó có thể được chuyển thành sự hiếm có cao tới qua việc sử dụng linh kiện chuyển đổi. Bộ phận cũng có thể trực tiếp nâng cấp với bộ phận mới khi đạt được. Bộ phận, Vật chất, và Kế hoạch chi tiết có thể đạt được khi khen thưởng từ sự kiện, thùng từ bãi bốc hàng, và mua từ chợ đen. Modshop 100px|right 'Modshop '' cho phép cầu thủ điều chỉnh vẻ ngoài của xe hơi của họ. Này không thay đổi việc thực hiện của xe theo bất kỳ hình thức nào. Modshop bị đột nhập hai lĩnh vực : Bodyshop và Màu. Bodyshop ' Thành phần điều chỉnh hình ảnh không khoá khi mới giai đoạn xe hơi không khoá. Thành phần này bao gồm : Bodykits, Những tấm gương, Đèn pha, Xẻng Mái, Bánh xe, Phần được tiết lộ trước, Thải, ánh sáng đuôi, Phần được tiết lộ trước Mái, và Nắp chụp. Không phải của các thành phần này nào cũng sẵn sàng cho mỗi chiếc xe, và thường xuyên Bodykit cũng sẽ bao gồm Hood, Phần được tiết lộ trước, và điều chỉnh Thải. Một số Bodykits, khi trang bị, cũng sẽ ngăn ngừa phải sửa đổi thêm cho các thành phần khác như hệ thống xả. Hầu hết các khoản mục Bodyshop chỉ dành cho xe cụ thể họ được mua cho, với một ngoại lệ đáng chú ý. Bánh xe là tài nguyên chung, và khi mua sẵn sàng cho tất cả xe hơi. '''Colour ' Màu được kiếm được riêng lẻ với mọi xe hơi bằng mở cao giai đoạn chúng. Chẳng hạn như, xe với chỉ tỉ lệ 1 sao sẽ có sẵn ít màu hơn xe với tỉ lệ 5 sao. Thành phần giả mạo riêng lẻ bao gồm Cơ thể, Rìa, Brake Calipers, và Sắc Cửa sổ. Ở thực đơn màu một cũng có thể áp dụng Áo choàng lên xe của mình. Áo choàng là sọc khác nhau, đồ trang trí, và kiểu mẫu cái đó có thể sử dụng để tùy biến vẻ ngoài của xe hơi ngoài màu của họ chỉ. Áo choàng được kiếm được bằng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ khác nhau liên quan đến số lượng hoặc lượng của phóng ra màn hình hoàn hảo, airtime, và khoảng cách trôi giạt. Soundtrack Release The title was released on Android and iOS devices September 30, 2015 with some territories being granted earlier access through a soft launch. '''Minimum Specifications Gallery 'Promotional Images' NFSNoLimitsLeak.png|Hoonicorn Decal NFSNL_Website_Promo.jpg|Website Promotional Banner NFSNL_PromotionalImage1.jpg|Promotional Image 1 NFSNL_PromotionalImage2.jpg|Promotional Image 2 NFSNL_PromotionalImage3.jpg|Promotional Image 3 NFSNL_PromotionalImage4.jpg|Promotional Image 4 'Trailers' Need for Speed No Limits - Teaser Trailer Need for Speed No Limits - Meet the team Need for Speed No Limits - Official Gameplay Teaser Need for Speed No Limits - Announcement Trailer Gymkhana Seven Need for Speed No Limits - Official Trailer Need for Speed No Limits - Speedhunters Update Need for Speed No Limits - Devil's Run Update Need for Speed No Limits - Tuner Update NFSNL - Lil' Wayne Official Update Trailer NFSNL - Q&A With Jun Imai NFSNL - Hot Wheels Design Studio Tour NFSNL - Hot Wheels Update Trailer 'App Icons' NFSNL_AppArt_1.png| NFSNL_AppArt_2.png| NFSNL_AppArt_3.png| NFSNL_AppArt_4.png| NFSNL_AppArt_5.png| NFSNL_AppArt_6.png| NFSNL_AppArt_7.png| NFSNL_AppArt_8.png| NFSNL_AppArt_9.png| NFSNL_AppArt_10.png| NFSNL_AppArt_11.png| NFSNL_AppArt_12.png| NFSNL_AppArt_13.png| NFSNL_AppArt_14.png| NFSNL_AppArt_15.png| NFSNL_AppArt_16.png| References Notes